100 Royai Songfic
by Sagekit
Summary: 100 songfic goal mostly Royai-themed most will be country music because that's my favorite music. People who have problems with that should avoid this fic
1. Cleaning this Gun

Royai Country Sonfics

Okay peeps, to avoid plagiarism and lawsuits and account-freezing and other such nasties, I gotta say that I don't own FullMetal Alchemist, or any of the characters except for my OC's May and Ben. I also don't own the song "Cleaning this Gun (Come on in Boy)". Now that that's over with… On with the fic!

Roy Mustang contentedly cradled his newborn daughter, May, in his strong arms. Next to his sat his lovely blonde wife, Riza Mustang.

"She's perfect…" those words, so simple and pure were the only thing that the new father could say. His wife smiled and said, "She'll be a real knock-out when she grows up. The boys will love her." Roy stared into her beautiful deep hazel eyes and fluffy tufts of black hair when a thought occurred to him. Girl + boy= sex. He, with a very Hughes-like expression, said, "No boy is going to get my girl! I'll burn them to a crisp!" The blonde next to him cracked up in laughter, he looked so much like Maes. She supposed it was only a matter of time until he bought a camera.

Roy looked fondly through the review mirror at his sleeping wife and child in the backseat of his car. He turned the radio down as another song came on.

_The Declaration of Independence_  
_Think I could tell you that first sentence_  
_But then I'm lost_

_I can't begin to count the theories_  
_I've had pounded in my head_  
_That I forgot_

_I don't remember all that Spanish_  
_Or the Gettysburg address_  
_But there is one speech from high school_  
_I'll never forget_

Mustang's mind wandered back to when he first started dating Riza. Hawkeye-sensei (Riza's father, and Roy's alchemy teacher) was damn scary, especially when his daughter was involved. The man had motioned Roy into a dark room with two chairs and a hanging light. _Like an interrogation room… _the black-haired teen had thought wryly. The older blonde man sat down in a chair and said,

"_Come on in boy sit on down  
and tell me about yourself  
so you like my daughter do you now?  
Yeah we think she's something else  
She's her daddy's girl  
Her momma's world  
She deserves respect  
That's what she'll get  
ain't it son?  
Hey y'all run along and have some fun  
I'll see you when you get back  
Bet I'll be up all night  
Still cleanin' this gun"_

Now at the time, that threat had scared Roy near-to-death. He knew Riza could shoot with 99.8 percent accuracy, and wasn't so sure he was interested in learning whether or not she'd gotten the talent from her father. But after a while, the threat became less worrisome, and when he married his girlfriend, the fear was gone completely. His teacher couldn't just shoot his son-in-law. He chuckled softly at how far he had come since those days, then realized that he was in the position Hawkeye-sensei had been all those years ago.

_12 years later…_

Twelve years had passed since May's birth and the baby had matured into a lithe black-haired, hazel-eyed young woman. Already, she could shoot almost as well as her mother, and do alchemy nearly as good as her father. However, it wasn't too much longer until she would start to notice boys. It drove poor Roy up a wall. All he could think was:

_"Well now that I'm a father  
I'm scared to death one day my daughter  
Is gonna find  
That teenage boy I used to be  
That seems to have just one thing on his mind _

She's growin' up so fast  
It won't be long before  
I'll have to put the fear of god into  
Some kid at the door"

And sure enough, when May turned 15, she brought a boy home with her. His name was Ben. The kid was 16, with messy brown hair and a spray of freckles. He was polite, if not a little talkative. Roy sized up his daughter's boyfriend, looking him up and down. He motioned Ben into a back room and sat down in a chair. Just like his father-in-law years ago he said:

_"Come on in boy sit on down  
And tell me about yourself  
So you like my daughter do you now?  
Yeah we think she's something else  
She's her daddy's girl  
Her momma's world  
She deserves respect  
That's what she'll get  
Now ain't it son?  
Y'all go out and have some fun  
I'll see you when you get back  
Probably be up all night  
Just cleaning these old gloves."  
_

Mustang smirked inwardly at the boy's nervous expression. No doubt the kid was thinking about _why exactly _Roy Mustang was called the Flame Alchemist. Ben decided right then and there not to piss off May.

_Now it's all for show  
Ain't nobody gonna get hurt  
It's just a daddy thing  
And hey, believe me, man it works _

Come on in boy sit on down  
And tell me about yourself  
So you like my daughter do you now?  
Yeah we think she's something else  
She's her daddy's girl  
Her momma's world  
She deserves respect  
That's what she'll get  
Now ain't it son?  
Y'all run along and have a little fun  
I'll see you when you get back  
Probably be up all night  
Still cleanin' this gun

Roy smirked as he ushered the boy out to May. He called out to the two as they walked out the door:

_"Son, now y'all buckle up and have her back by te- let's say about nine...thirty.  
Drive safe."_

Authors Notes:

I actually am pretty content with the way this turned out. I know that Riza's mom died, and that her father died later on so he couldn't have possibly attended a wedding between the two. This is kind of an alternate universe fic. I really liked the idea of Roy being a possessive father for his kid. The idea of him acting like Hughes made me smile, so this is how it turned out. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I really like writing Songfics because I have a hard time coming up with inspiration on my own.

I'm thinking about adding more songfics to make this multi-chapter instead of just making a new story for every fic. Review if you have an opinion at all.


	2. Watchin You

Watching You

Hey it's Sagekit (who else would it be I wonder?) And just like every other fan fiction writer I've got to site my work and so here it is, "I will own FullMetal Alchemist (and its characters) and own "_**Watching You**_" (by Rodney Atkins) when I have all of Envy's power and can turn into the people who actually own that stuff. Since that stuff isn't likely to happen, I don't own FMA or the song.

"_C'mon Maes, you want to got into town?" I called._

_A small blonde child sprinted me, my son. He jumped up and down singing, "We're going to town! We're going to town!" I leaned over to scoop him up._

"_Now where'd you learn that song?" I asked him jokingly._

"_You daddy!" he laughed. I happily lifted him into the car and we drove off._

_*Key Music Now*_

Drivin' through Central just my boy and me  
With a Alchemy Meal in his booster seat  
Knowin' that he couldn't have the toy 'til his nuggets were gone.  
A green traffic light turned straight to red  
I hit my brakes and mumbled under my breath.  
His fries went a flyin', and his orange drink covered his lap  
Well, then my four year old said a four letter word  
It started with "S" and I was concerned  
So I said, "Son, now where'd you learn to talk like that?"

_I was therefore reminded of the time I had slipped in a rain puddle. Maes had been there with me hadn't he…_

He said, "I've been watching you, dad ain't that cool?  
I'm your buckaroo, I wanna be like you.  
And eat all my food and grow as tall as you are.  
We got uniforms and alchemic gloves  
Yeah, we're just alike, hey, ain't we dad?  
I want to do everything you do.  
So I've been watching you."

We got back home and I went to the den  
I bowed my head and I thought real hard  
Said, "Lord, please help me help my stupid self."  
Just this side of bedtime later that night  
Turnin' on my son's Edward Elric nightlight.  
He crawled out of bed and he got down on his knees.  
He closed his little eyes, folded his little hands  
spoke to God like he was talkin' to a friend.  
And I said, "Son, now where'd you learn to pray like that?"

He said, "I've been watching you, dad ain't that cool?  
I'm your buckaroo; I want to be like you.  
And eat all my food and grow as tall as you are.  
We like transmuting things and holding momma's hand  
Yeah, we're just alike, hey, ain't we dad?  
I want to do everything you do; so I've been watching you"

With tears in my eyes I wrapped him in a hug.  
Said, "My little Maes is growin' up."  
And he said, "But when I'm big I'll still know what to do."

"'Cause I've been watching you, dad ain't that cool?  
I'm your buckaroo; I want to be like you.  
And eat all my food and grow as tall as you are.  
By then I'll be strong as superman  
we'll be just alike, hey, won't we dad  
when I can do everything you do.  
'Cause I've been watchin' you."  
Hey yeah  
uh huh

Author's Notes:

Want to hear a true story? When I was a four year old, I said a four-letter word. It started with "F" and my parents were _really _concerned.

Meh, I tried to test out modifying the song rather than writing a fic about it. Probably wont do that again. I'm not that happy with it, it's too much like the original song, and I couldn't think of how to change it enough to be intriguing. Also, my first time writing a fic in first person. Not so sure I like it all that much. Riza wasn't in this fic because it was a dad to son kind of song.


	3. Temporary Home

Holy Jesus on a pogo stick! I havent been able to update forever! Its not that I didnt want to, its that every time I tried, it wouldnt let

me. Soon, I guess I forgot alltogether... Thanks to Songbird Alchemist for getting me back on track!

_Little boy, 6 years old  
A little too used to being' alone.  
Another new mom and dad, another school,  
Another house that'll never be home.  
_

Roy Mustang was 6 years old. An orphan from Xing, he was constantly traveling from foster family to foster family. Nobody wanted him, not his parents, and not any of the people who were there to "help" him either. To the world, he was just another kid. Exotic-looking maybe, but still just a kid. House to house, family to family. Roy was always of the move.

_When people ask him how he likes this place...  
_

"So little Roy? What do you think?" asked a well-meaning woman. His new "mom".

_He looks up and says, with a smile upon his face,_

Looking up with a grin, he chirps cheerily, "It looks wonderful Mrs. Green!" Despite his cheery exterior, inside the boy felt only an empty hollowness. How often had he relived this same exact scenario with other foster parents?

_"This is my temporary home  
It's not where I belong.  
Windows and rooms that I'm passing' through.  
This is just a stop, on the way to where I'm going.  
I'm not afraid because I know this is my  
Temporary Home."_

_Young mom on her own.  
She needs a little help, got nowhere to go.  
She's looking' for a job, looking' for a way out,  
because an empty house is no longer home.  
_

Gracia Hughes had been at a loss when her husband, light of her life and father of her beloved daughter, was murdered. His joy. His smile. His laugh. And his endless streams of pictures. All gone. Gone gone gone. Leaving Gracia in a big, empty house.

_At night she whispers to her baby girl, _

"It's alright Elysia. We'll keep on moving. We will be alright."

_"Someday we'll find our place here in this world."_

"I know Mommy. We'll be alright," her young innocent eyes tear up, "even without Daddy…"

_This is our temporary home.  
It's not where we belong.  
Windows and rooms that we're passing' through.  
This is just a stop, on the way to where we're going.  
I'm not afraid because I know this is our  
Temporary Home." _"

Yes, there is another verse, but nobody dies peacfully of old age in this show! Soo, there goes that one.


End file.
